


Crane, 2015

by debirlfan



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just know Denny would do it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crane, 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arduinna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/gifts).



“Denny, what the Hell is this?” Alan demanded, pointing.

Denny shrugged. “Exactly what it looks like.”

“Denny, this is _my_ car!”

“That I paid for.”

Alan groaned.  “Your largess not withstanding, _I'm_ the one who drives it. I'd prefer not to be mistaken for a racist.”

“Racist, smacist. Someone has to call it like it is. You've just got a thing for the pants suit.”

Considering a more than passing resemblance to Shirley, Alan was a little bit surprised that Denny didn't. Regardless...

“Denny, I don't care. Get that damn 'Trump for President' bumper sticker off of my car. Now!”


End file.
